You'll Be The Death Of Me
by SlippingSanity
Summary: No one expected this ... It was just a simple bus ride ... Max and Tyson died in a tragic bus accident...so what exactly is going on? How will Rei and Kai react? Yaoi ReiMax KaiTyson No Character Death ... Kinda ... I don't know how to put this in a genre
1. Prolouge

SlippingSanity : This is my very first Beyblade fic. Tell me what you think of it. If I should write more or quit this story is completely up to you. I got the idea from a bunch of different songs I listen to.

Anime : Beyblade

Title : You'll Be The Death Of Me ...

Summary : No one expected this ... It was just a simple bus ride ...

Pairings : Rei / Max : Kai / Tyson

Raiting : M

Disclaimer : I do not own Beyblade ...

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

They stood silent, shock gripping their voice boxes in a vice. Two boys stood in shock.

'How did this happen!'

The main question that stood evident on the boys faces in their frozen action. In their wide fear-ridden eyes.

No matter how much the question was thought up, no matter how many times the question was voicelessly asked, there would be no answer.

... There never _will_ be ...

... because there _never was _...

No ... because what just occured was an example of life.

An example of life ... but the meaning of death.

Three wheels spun slowly above the white painted metal body. Heavy rainfall pelleting it's bent, twisted, dented apperance. Windows were broken, littering the ground with multiple shards of glass that varied in size and shape, the fourth wheel of the automobile among the debris.

"Now!" One of the many officials at the scene commanded.

A deep, throaty whine erupted from the metal as it was clamped open, the piercing sound overlapping the many sirens and murmers from the surrounding circle of on lookers.

A streak of lightning passed above their heads, illuminating the night like afternoon sky, a loud rumbly seconds later.

"N ... No ..." Rei whispered slowly, forcefully, shaking his head slowly in denial, though his amber eyes never left the indeed real sight.

The slate haired boy to the right of Rei faired no better. His crimson eyes wide under his limp, wet, light blue bangs. His step faultered, though quickly regained.

... Thought the sight of death made whatever composure hard - if not, impossible - to obtain.

Third and fourth rows on the left, both in the right hand seat, Tyson and Max hung upside down. Midnight and noon sun hair hung in gravity, blood staining like red hair streaks. Their bodies, however, defied gravity. Could they fly? Was it some mystical force holding them, one that was far beyond human explaination? No, but the thought of it was nice, It would have been better than was was bore witness.

Cuts adorned both Tyson and Max, deep ones bleeding, nicks red with unshed blood. Multiple shapes and sized pinned the boys to their seats. Small glass stabbed in their hands, randomly in their arms, their thighs, legs and feet. Medium and dangerously large pieces luckily missed them, though it stabbed closly, pinning their clothing, cutting into the skin.

Crimson flow from the two, running over their bodies, following every outline of their body. It seductivly etched the glass, leaving a beautiful line of sparkling red crystal, before falling from the body onto two beyblades that had fallen from the two boys' pockets.

Dragoon and Draciel lay on the grounded metal roof, their respected ones blood sliding down their pictures and creating an increasing crimson pool.

Rei and Kai truned away from the sight, the gory image burned into their minds. Their bodies grew pale and they trembled as though in an earthquake. Cold sweat slickened their skin, their hearts wailed loudly in their ears, their blood now artic as it circulated in their veins. Their breathing came in rapid, shallow breaths, their mouths going sour as their stomach turned and threatened to purge anything that was in it.

'How did this happen?' Kai and Rei thought in unison.

... They had a bettter chance at finding out if the chicken or egg came first ...

"Someone help! They're going into shock!"


	2. Chapter One

SlippingSanity : Thank You readers and reviewers!

Disclaimer : I do not own ...

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

The rising morning sun rays beamed through the large window into the spotless, white hospital room. The yellow light outline his seated posture, slowly rising from the bottom of his shoes to the top of his head.

Kai sat in a wooden chair, his right leg crossed over his left, his arms over his chest. His crimson eyes gazed intently at the olive lush of grass, trees, bushes, and the wild array of bright wildflowers three stories below him, though his eyes never saw it. No. What Kai saw wasn't something that was physically there, but felt the part. What Kai saw was the exact opposite of what would be considered 'heart warming'. Kai saw not a happy, calming meadow of relaxation, but the blood ridden skull of death, cloaked heavily in it's robe of shadows. The beast in shadow caressed his thoughts with a gentleness, unearthing images him of the incident that had taken place the previous day, reminding him of the emotions that ran freely through him.

Feelings of fear. Shock. Anger.

These feelings ran through him like his own blood, though there were more emotions running through him, plenty more, but he couldn't - nor did he bother to - decifer them. Why? As far as he was currently concerned those emotions were all that mattered.

Why did they matter? He was Kai Hiwatari. THE Kai Hiwatari. The so called emotionless one of the two ... _Bladebreakers_. No, don't define anything by numbers, keep it strictly to titles. Names of the whole, not fractions of the whole. Was he in denial if he used words instead of numbers? Was it called denial if he used 'Bladebreakers' as an euphemism for 'two gone from the team'?

Kai scoffed at his thoughts. Foolishness.

Denial? No. Never. Kai took in what was given to him, and accepted everything for what it was. Being in denial is living a lie. Walking in some world you mentally created, and expecting the physical world bend by your imagination. That was something Kai never did. Denial? Ha. It was one of the many emotions erased from him. So what did he feel before? Fear? Shock? Anger? Two of those emotions he felt did not belong.

Kai glared at the grass. He wasn't suprised, and he _never_ felt fear.

No. Those feelings did not remain in him. What he labeled as 'shock' and 'fear' was a misinerpetation of jumbled emotions, and nothing more.

... Yes, because Kai is _never_ in denial ...

Kai exhaled deeply, looking towards the roof before closing his eyes. His mind began to wander ...

* * *

Clouds grayed in the sky, blanketing the barely shown yellow star known as the sun. The wind blew lightly, though at a slight rapid pace, the clouds glittered the sky and earth with light rainfall, warning the earth of the not so gentle rainfall that is most certainly to come.

"So what? A little rainfall never hurt anyone" Tyson stated with a shrug as he, Rei, Kai and Max climbed into the white BBA bus.

"I don't know Tyson," Rei spoke, sitting down, observing the ominous sky through the window, "From the looks of it, there'll be more than a 'little rainfall'."

"I agree with Rei on this Tyson" Max said, looking out of his own window.

Tyson slid into his seat.

"You guys really shouldn't worry so much. I mean, come on, it's just a little water" Tyson responded, shrugging again. Sometimes he didn't get his teammates. They worried to much. "Besides, Kai didn't complain about the weather when he got on."

"Tyson, Kai didn't say _anything _when he got on the bus. He just got on and sat in the back," Max replied, sitting on his knees, turning to face his blue eyed friend whom sat behind him.

"He agrees with me anyway, don't cha buddy?" Tyson called back to the team captain.

Said boy only looked at Tyson with a facial expression that clearly said 'Leave me the hellalone'.

"I agree with Tyson."

Crimson orbs squinted in aggravation. Rei and Max wore a dull expression.

"Tyson, stop trying to mimick Kai" Rei told in a bored tone, shaking his head, his ivory bangs waving with the movement.

"What? That wasn't me! Kai totally said that!" Tyson retorted, defending his lie.

"No it wasn't Tyson. No one can talk without moving their mouth, genius" Max shook his head, flicking Tyson's forehead, "Besides, Kai doesn't sound like that."

Tyson sighed in defeat. Almost as quickly as he sighed, he snapped his fingers, an idea flashing in his mind. Tyson stood to his feet, walking in the asile.

"What are you doing Tyson?" Max asked his friend, a gloden eyebrow rose in question at said boys' actions.

"Tyson? What are you talking about Max?" Tyson responded, his arms crossed over his chest, storm gray eyes glaring in a mock matter, "Don't address me as that fool."

Kai rolled his eyes at the display. Rei chuckled lowly into his hand. Max and Tyson burst instantly with laughter.

"Tyson ... you ..." Kai growled lowly.

Tyson blinked, his eyes falling on the captain.

"Oh relax Kai," Tyson said, walking to the back of the bus, sitting down before wrapping an arm around Kai's shoulders, "It's just a joke. You really need to lighten up."

Kai scoffed. Lighten up? Him? No, nothing was wrong with his attitude. If anything, Tyson was the one with an attitude problem. That goofy, aloof, over confident attitude of his was going to get him into alot of trouble.

"Kai?"

"Whatever. Though thanks for knowing to address yourself as what you really are Tyson." Kai responded.

Tyson stayed quiet for a minute,eyes staring at the ceiling, thinking over what Kai said. He glared at the older boy.

"Hey! That's not very nice you know!"

Kai shrugged.

"I care?"

Tyson shrugged as well, sighing.

"Oh well. I suppose if you liked the joke, even if the humor wasn't what the joke was about" Tyson said, scatching his cheek with his index finger.

"Speaking of 'liking' things, I'd really _like_ it if you'd remove your arm from around my shoulders" Kai spoke, his eyes slightly glaring at said appendage, "And move."

Tyson stood to his feet, grinning sheepishly, one hand scratching the back of his head.

"Heh, sorry about that Kai. Got carried away" He grinned.

" ... " Silence.

Kai watched with mild intrest as Dragoons' weilder returned to his seat. Kai shook his head, closing his eyes, enjoying the silence of the bus.

No one said anything after that. Kai sat in solitude in the back of the bus. Max sat in his seat, staring at the seat in front of him. Tyson rested his forehead against the cool, glass window, his eyes closed. Rei had his elbow on the window seal, his cheek against his knuckles as he idly watched the scenery roll past. (Though the black sky, heavy rain, and harshly blowing wind didn't allow a very good picture for his sight nor his intuition.)

"Rei?"

Said boy rapidly blinked his eyes, turning to the direction of the voice.

"Yes Max?"

"Where are we going again?"

Rei chuckled at the blond boys confused expression.

"We're going to be special guests for a tournement that's being held."

"Sweet!' Tyson exclaimed, punching the air, "We get to battle!"

" ... Um, Tyson? Hate to burst your bubble, but we're not in it."

Tyson face faulted.

"What? Whatda ya mean?"

Max turned to face him.

"Rei said _'special guests'_ Tyson, not competing" Max smiled.

Tyson pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That sucks. I wanted to battle" He mumbled.

"Well Tyson, it's as they say --"

"Um, I think you all should --" The bus driver began, but didn't have the opportunity to finish as the bus began to swerve left and right, a horrid shreeking echoing louder and louder as the driver tossed the steering wheel side to side to avoid a collision while trying to stop the sliding vehicle.

"What are you doing!" Kai yelled angrily to the driver, gripping the seat before him tightly.

Rei slid away from the window, crowching low to the floor. Max and Tyson ducked their heads, covering their face with their arms.

The bus continued to swerve on the dark, oil-like, water-slicked road. Rain continued to pellet the bus, lightning flashed along the sky in short bursts, thunder boomed loudly in their ears.

"I'm ... getting ... dizzy ... " Tyson muttered, holding his stomach with one hand, the other covering his mouth, hoping to keep his breakfast in him.

"Ah!" Max yelped, another screeching comming from his side of the bus, orange sparks seen flying through his window.

"Max! Are you okay?" Rei yelled to the boy.

Max nodded in reply, screaming 'I'm fine!' to the boy across the thin, metal asile. His ocean eyes turned to look out of the window. He couldn't see anything from his crouched position, but he knew something was wrong. Sparks do not fly for if there isn't a problem. His suspisions were confirmed by a loud crash, and the metal side swelling inward. He screamed, though you could hear another voice screaming behind him. Tyson saw it too.

"What's wrong?"

Max tried to respond, but he only screamed in pain as the glass from the window shattered inwards, sharp glass burning him, cutting him, piercing in his skin. Slowly blood dripped to the floor below him.

Rei slid to the floor between his seat and the seat in front of him. He shakily got into a crouching position.

"Rei! Don't you dare!" Kai yelled to the Chinese blader.

Rei purposely refused to acknowledge Kai's words. He slowly began to totter toward Max.

"Rei!"

Rei turned to the dual haired teen, anger and fear written in his amber cat eyes.

"But --"

"Rei! I'm fine!" Max responded, biting his bottom lip to draw his attention away from the burning cuts and irritating glass in his pale skin.

Another scream echoed in the bus. Kai's gaze instantly fell upon Tyson.

"The - The metal ... " Tyson hissed loudly as he tried to move. The metal from the side split slightly, The sharp edges began to painfully sink into Tysons leg and thigh. blood fell in various size puddles, the crimson liquid sliding down is leg, dyeing his shorts and socks a sick tie-dye of red and blue.

His eyes opened wide as he looked outside the split in the metal contraption.

"There's a ...ARRG!" Tyson cried in pain again, the torn metal claiming his leg once again.

Kai shook his head, standing.

"Kai? What are you -- "

Kai ran to the front of the bus, ignoring the calls to hm.

"Y-You shouldn't be up here!" The driver yelled, sloppily turning to and fro.

"And you should learn to drive!" Kai spat angrily, roughly throwing the driver out of his way.

He promptly sat down in the drivers seat, gripping the wheel in a white knuckle grip. A white light off to his side caught his attention, drawing his eyes to it.

... Two headlights ...

* * *

Kai leaned foward, his elblows planted on the wodden arms of the char, his fingers tightly laced, his chin resting on them. He squinted his crimson eyes in deep thought, his hands tightened their grip on eachother, his fingernails scratching his bandaged knuckles.

"Someone deliberately rammed the bus off of the road" Kai whispered grimly to himself.

"I know."

Kai glanced out of the left corner of his eyes.

"You're awake."

Rei slowly nodded his head to the statement, tucking his ebony bangs behind his ears, only to have them forward in his face again. His fingers fell to his forehead, his index finger gingerly tracing over the tight wrapping. Bandages wound around his left arm and forehead. His only injuries from the 'accident'.

He looked over to Kai. Kai had bandages from his knuckles to his elbow on his right arm, his left wrapped from knuckle to shoulder, a patch on his left cheek. The price of heroism.

"What?"

Rei shook his head, eyes closed, hair shifting with the turns.

"Nothing, but" Rei began, his eyes in slits, glaring at the wall to the opposite of the bed he currently sat in, "Who ... "

Rei trailed off, leaving the question incomplete, but Kai understood him as though Rei yelled the question to him. Kai did not reply , however, he himself not knowing the answer.

'Who did it? Who ran us off of the road?'

Kai glared at his left arm, the white bandages that hid his glass incised from eyes. He clenched his hand closed, forming a fist. He didn't know who ran them off of the road, but they were going to pay hell and back for their actions. From the expression on Rei's face, he clearly thought the same thing.

"Kai Hiwatari? Rei Kon?"

Rei blinked out of his thoughts, turning his head towards the door. In the door frame stood a woman with short dark green hair, navy hair, and glasses. She looked to be in her early thirties and, apparently, a nurse at the hospital.

"Yes" Rei answered flatly, his eyes returning to the wall.

"P-please come with me" She stuttered, the mixture of emotioins sturing in the small room seeming to weight down on her.

Kai tore his eyes away from his fist to the woman, the look in his eyes seeming to demand an explaination. She changed her sight pattern to the clock above Kai's spot in the room.

"It-It's a-about your friends ... "

Like liquid, Rei stood up from the bed, slipping on his black shoes. Kai swiftly stood from the seat.

"Let's go."

"R-Right!"

Three pairs of shoes unceremonious tapped rapidly on the tile floor beneath them. Left. Straight. Left. Door.

The trio stopped at two large metal doors, a large number of shouts and protests pouring into their ears. Something about undeniable evidence being discredited as mere illusions, and believing what is clearly before their eyes being discussed, no, argured about.

Rei and Kai pushed open the doors wanting to know what was going on, not really the argument, but what was happening to their teammates.

"This ... This just isn't possible!" A doctor yelled.

"Check all equipment!" Another demanded.

"Why won't you just believe what you see!" The nurse that walked in with the boys yelled, joining the mass of noise.

"Exactly!" A third doctor agreed.

This sparked yet another heated argument of 'who's right?' and 'who's wrong?'. Voices increased, tones angered, each trying to speak their own opinion to prove some point.

"SHUT UP!" Kai commanded, sick of the argument that he and Rei witnessed.

"What about Max and Tyson?" Rei asked slowly, angrily, glaring at everyone in the room.

All of the staff in the room nodded, standing aside to show Kai and Rei what they wished to see.

Max and Tyson lay on seperate operating tables. Pink and red lacerations ribboned their deathly pale skin. Blood ceased it's captivating flow of red. If one wasn't on the bus or was unaware,one would believe the two were just sleeping. Yes. Asleep in some twisted nocturnal bliss that everyone was bound eventually join and no one to wake up from it. If someone didn't know the truth, they would believe that Max and Tyson were playing some odd morbid joke on them. If only no one knew the truth, not even fate ...

"What's wrong with them? I hear a heartbeat ... " Rei asked, his tone of voice dropping to a whisper.

"You can hear a heartbeat? You're just standing next to him?"

Rei scratched the back of his head with a smile, before returning to look at Max.

"That's not the point," Kai intervened, "Tell us about them. What caused you all to start arguing?"

"Well just as your friend said, there is a heartbeat ... but honestly, I'm sorry to say this, but your friends should be ... dead ... "

Kai and Rei were silent, eyes wide.

Dead? If Max and Tyson were supposed to be dead, then ... what was this? A malfunction in the machines? A trick thought up by the hospital to inspire false hope?

"What do you mean by 'dead' doctor?" Kai glared at addressed man.

The man adjusted his tie before answering.

"The human body has a limited amout of blood in their body and, with the way they were bleeding and the numerous cuts on their bodies ... well ... " He sighed before continuing, " If they were adults, adults having more blood than children, the situation would be different than what it is. Different, but still critical. If an adult has about 5 - 6 liters of blood in them, then they've lost about 2.5 liters. That is fatal."

He ran his fingers through his graying black hair and continued.

"It would be easy for us to patch them up and transfuse some blood to them, but other wounds, the _deepest_ wounds, would still be open. You see, to sew the deeper injuries shut, we'd have to move the body. We can't do that, however, because that would spill more blood, and they are in a critical condition as it is. Also, they are not breathing, and there is little activity going on in the brain."

Rei and Kai remained silent, eyes crinkled and moist, like a young toddler trying so desperately not to cry.

"_But_," The nurse quickly added, hurt by the expression in their eyes, "There is brain activity, if only a little, the bleeding has stopped, meaning the wound's healing and the platelets are clotting, and the heart is pumping."

"And this is exactly why were debating on this."

Slowly, they nodded in understanding, though they were just as confused as the staff was. How did , no, _are_ they surviving? How is it that they can lay there in morbid peace, more than half drain of, what is concidered to be, 'the water of life' drank by death itself, and still have the characteristics of what would be used to determine if a person was dead or not? Activity in the mind? Heart still beating? How is such a feat possible?

"How ...? "

"Huh? How what?"

Rei and Kai didn't move. They didn't breath.

"Hey Rei!"

"Hey Mr. Sourpuss!"

The addressed boys slowly turned to look behind them. Amber and crimson eyes flew wide.

They didn't see ... It couldn't be ...

... ... Tyson and Max stood behind Kai and Rei, smiles on their faces, hands waving hello ... ...

"Did you miss us?"


	3. Chapter Two

SlippingSanity : I'm sorry for not updating this story! It's been on mind, but I've been caught up in Kai/Max Rei/Tyson fics and...well...I'm so sorry and I will try to update this story as common (yeah right) as I update my other stories!

Disclaimer : I do not own...

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Rei and Kai remained fear-struck, not one of them moving, breathing, or even thinking. Whatever was going on...No! Nothing was happening! Nothing was going on!

...So why does Max and Tyson stand right there...right before them?

Movement and breathing slowly seeped into the two boys. Slowly, hesitantly, they turned away from the two boys smiling happily at them. Their eyes landed on two deathly pale, near-dead, fragile boys laying on two bloodstained hospital beds. Rei shakily turned his head towards the team captain, silently asking if what he was seeing real, and did the other see it as well. Kai never met his eyes, but from the way Kai's crimson eyes were opened, no reply was needed.

"Hey Rei, are you okay?" The nekojin heard a voice from behind him ask.

"Max..." Rei whispered lowly, almost inaudibly.

Said boy walked foward, nodding in responce.

"Yes?"

Rei didn't answer him. He only repeated the blond's name, voice dropping lower and lower with each repeation. Max blinked at his friend, a sad expression replacing the smile he'd worn a few seconds earlier.

Tyson turned away from Max and Rei towards the team captain. He placed his hand on Kai's shoulder, recoiling as he saw the other shiver slightly from the contact.

"You're not gonna freak out on me, are ya Kai?" Tyson asked in a joking tone, a forced smile on his lips, sad eyes giving away the fact that he was far from joking.

Tyson stared at the slate haired teen for a bit, hoping beyond hope that Kai wouldn't freak out like Rei. He hoped that Kai would turn towards him and talk to him, heck he would have even prefered it if Kai yell at him or even cuss him out! Kai, however, did none of those. Kai didn't do anything at all. He stared at the body on the stretcher and...stared. It was as though Kai had turned away from him and turned himself off.

Tyson looked towards the side, sadly staring at the polished floor, listening to the overlapping words and saying of the still arguing doctors.

Rei opened him mouth slowly, slightly, and whispered. No one noticed, and no one heard. He opened his mouth and repeated his words.

"Max...is that...really you?" Low, broken, but still heard.

Max nodded, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah Rei, it's me."

"And Tyson, is that you too?" Kai questioned in the same tone and Rei.

"Yep!" Tyson laughed, "in the flesh!"

Kai and Rei shook their heads in disagreement.

"What?" Max questioned the action

"No you're not."

Tyson and Max locked eyes with one another, nodding at the other before walking and looking down at their own bodies. Max inhaled sharply, placing his hand over his mouth, lest he threw up...somehow.

"What!" Tyson yelled, shaking his head in disbelief at the picture before him, "This...This can't be us!"

"Yeah!" Max yelled removing his hand from his mouth and clenching it into a fist, "I agree with Tyson! These people are't us!"

"Yes. They are," Rei responded, trying to ignore the sadness in the other boys eyes, and trying to ignore how it hurt himself, created an empty feeling in his chest.

They two boys continued to argue, yelling and tossing their arms. Just what were Rei and Kai trying to pull! These two boys, no, _corpses_ were_ them_? Yeah, very 'likely', especially since Tyson and Max were _right there_! Yeah, these corpses most certainly _not _them.

"Quiet!" Kai yelled at them, "Stop actiong like toddlers!"

"You've got some nerve!" Tyson yelled back.

"Yeah!" Max agreed.

"Nerve about what?" Rei asked, although his loud and harsh tone made it seem as though he joined the others in yelling at one another.

"Us acting like toddlers!" Max argued.

"Who comes up with some sick joke like this!" Tyson demanded, his tone very, very angry.

"This is _not _a joke!" Kai yelled back, pointing at the bodies, "You two are dead!"

No one spoke after that. No one blinked. No one breathed. The last four words out of Kai's mouth seemed to echo off of the walls and bounce back into everyones ears. The silence of the room seemed to further help the echoing, though the words were gone.

"Y-you're k-kidding...right?" Max squeaked softly, looking towards Rei, silently begging for it to be a joke. The raven haired boy closed his amber eyes, turning his head away. Any trace of hope that filled the younger boys' face vanished.

"Us? Dead?...Kai?" Tyson asked, only to get the same reply from Kai as Max did Rei.

Rei and Kai stood still, a deep, empty pit of sadness filling within. It hurt to tell two people you knew closly such a thing, and to be on the recieving end of it must be even worse. One question still filled them though : How is it that they can still see Tyson and Max, even though they're gone?

One question arose many others. Was that even them they saw? How is such a thing possible? The two older boys even began to wonder if Max and Tyson were right, and they were never dead at all...

* * *

"Are you two okay?" 

Crimson and amber eyes opened, only to see the nurse that brung them to the room and doctors surrounding them.

"Yeah..." Rei answered.

"Where are they?" Kai asked noticing the bodies of Tyson and Max missing, slapping away the hand of a doctor that felt his forehead.

"We removed them from the room," A doctor answered, "during the short minute you two passed out."

"Passed out?" Rei rose an eyebrow. A nod was his responce.

"Are you sure you two are fine?" another nurse asked.

"Why do you keep asking?" Kai moreso demanded than asked.

"You two were talking, yelling even, at, well, a wall" A random doctor replied.

"No." Rei spoke, waving a hand lazily as if he were dismissing the doctor's words, "No, we were talking to Max and Tyson, weren't we Kai?"

Kai didn't speak, only nodded his head in reply.

The doctors began to murmur amonst themselves, before addressing the teens once again.

"Talking to Tyson Granger and Max Tate?" the nurse asked, looking at he clipboard for the names before returning to the seated teens.

"Yes" They answered in unison.

"I don't see what you mean."

"They were right there" Kai pointed at a vacant spot where the two bladers once stood. The murmuring began once more before the nurse turned to them.

"I'm sorry to tell you ...but no one was there."


	4. Chapter Three

SlippingSanity : I am so so so sorry this is so late! I've been out of town and stuff...so yeah. I'll try to update faster! I really will!

Disclaimer : I do not own...

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Kai squinted his eyes at the nurses and doctors. What were they trying to say? That he and Rei just imagined Tyson and Max? That no one was really there, and they were talking to -at best- imaginary images?

"What do you mean," Kai hissed, "by 'no one was there'?"

"We mean as it sounds Mr. Hiwatari," a doctor spoke, "The only thing there was air."

"Air? No," Rei whispered, "They were really right there!" He yelled.

"Perhaps you two should go lie down," a nurse said softly, gently grabbing Rei's arm and trying to lead him out.

"Yes," another nurse added, leading Kai out, "it must be the shock. We're sorry. We shouldn't have shown you two such a thing."

* * *

_Shock?_

Was this true? It was a major possibility. No one looks at the mutilated corpse of someone they know well and care for without this feeling. It's a natural responce to the body when a person experences heavy emotions...and what was seen was enough to cause this, or send a person into hysterics, or even to an asylum.

_Hallucinations?_

Is that what it was? Is that all that was there in the room with them? An illusion of a sort? Was this the reason that two of their best friends suddenly showed up out of nowhere and talked with smiles on their faces, even though their bodies lay just before them? Did I really create somethings, no, _someones_ to cope with what I don't want to see and hear? Am I really suffering from the delirium of shock? ...I don't see why not.

'Am I...Am I going crazy?'

"No..."

'Yeah. Yeah I am.'

"No you're not."

'I just thought I saw my...dead...friends walking, and I heard them talking.'

"Because you did, and they were."

'How would you know?'

"I helped to allow it to happen."

'And who exactly are you?'

"You already know me, very well might I add."

'I know you?'

"Yes."

'I don't reconize your voice.'

"Really? Then shall I show myself to you Rei?"

'Yeah.'

A bright light exploded before Rei's eyes. A loud roaring sound echoed in the darkness. Lightning struck a few feet from the boys face, and a figure came into view. Green and white fur...

'Driger?'

* * *

'Dranzer?'

"That's right Kai."

'What's going on? And what do you mean you 'helped allow it to happen'? Allow _what_ to happen?

"You saw the others? The wielders of Dragoon and Draciel, right?"

'Yeah. You're the one who did that?'

"I was only apart of that."

"We all helped."

Kai turned to face the newly heard voice.

'Rei? Driger? He asked, suprise in his voice.

Both the tiger and the boy nodded in acknowledgement.

'What's going on?' Rei and Kai asked simultaneously, wanting to understand what the heck their bitbeast done, or even, what they were doing. So far, what was said made no sence, neither did having the other in their dreams moving on free will with a mind of their own.

"We've prolonged their departures," Dranzer answered the two, 'their' meaning Tyson and Max.

'What?' the two boys breathed in shock, 'How can-'

"There are some things that even we do not understand, and there powers that even we don't know we have, " Driger began, shaking his head slowly, "so we cannot answer questions such as those. All we know is that it happened just after the accident, but before anyone was brought to the hospital."

'Okay, then answer this: What do you mean when you say you've prolonged their departures?' Kai spoke.

"It's what it sounds like," another new voice echoed in the darkness that swirled around the four.

Bright blue and bright purple glowed in the distance. Dragoon and Draciel. The two bitbeast came closer and stopped, though they were still a distance away.

"The magic won't allow them to come any closer to the four of us for now," Dranzer answered before anyone could ask.

"But they will be able to when the two of you wake," Driger added, once again answering questions before they could be asked.

'So then, can you explain the magic?' Rei asked the bitbeasts before him.

"Yes," Driger nodded, "From what we came up with, the two boys souls are held within their bit pieces. When you two awaken, you will most likely hold in your hands."

Dranzer nodded the confermation towards Driger, whom'd turn to him after he'd finished his sentence.

"I can feel Dragoon and Draciel's energy comming closer."

Driger turned to face the two Bladebreakers.

"It's up to you two to watch over the boys and the bits." Driger spoke.

Kai and Rei nodded in return. They both understood it, but didn't quite believe what their bitbeasts had said. Prolonged departure? It sounded like some type of ghost story, or the type of plot that would be seen in a horror movie in a theatre, but not like something you'd ever expect in real life. But here it was, and this was their real lives. Part of them wanted to wake up and slap the doctors for slipping them a shot that put them to sleep and put such an idiotic dream in their heads, another part was scared. Scared of what? Scared of waking and finding this to be nothing but a dream, or of waking and finding out it was real?

Either way it went, both teens couldn't wait to wake up. Why? Because both wanted to see if they had gotten the bit of...well...someone they really wanted to see. They both wanted to see Tyson and Max, but they just...wanted to see one more than the other.

* * *

Tyson's grandpa. Mr. Dickenson, and Max's father sat quietly in the hospital room currently occuping a sleeping Kai and Rei. They were told of the boys 'outburst' of violence on their way to their rooms from the place Max and Tyson lay. Of how the two sleeping boys ran from the escorting nurses into random rooms or to face random walls claiming to 'talk to Tyson' or 'talk to Max'; they were also informed of what happened in the room with Tyson and Max and how the boys passed out, but woke claiming to have seen their friends. The doctors had to give the boys something to help them sleep.

Mr. Dickenson sighed deeply. Nothing good would come to the boys when they woke.

A groan echoed in the ears of the three older men.

Kai's eyebrows knitted downward before relaxing. He was still for a moment before streching out his arms and legs. Rei, on the bed next to Kai's, streched just as well. After a series of groans and yawns, the two boys slowly sat up on their beds.

"Good afternoon," Mr. Dickenson greeted, but was ignored.

The two boys seemed to be staring at their closed right hands. Slowly, however, they opened their hands. Two small objects rested in their palms, the light from sun in the open window flashing over the items. A small smile tugged at the ends of both boys lips.

In Rei's palm was Draciel.

In Kai's palm was Dragoon.

Mr. Dickenson could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief from the two of them. A smile formed on his lips, more sad than happy, for he knew the news he was about to tell them would wipe away the content looks on their faces.

Kai and Rei fell back on their beds, a flopping sound of their heads hitting the pillows was heard. They both turned to face the other, showing the other the bitbeast in his hands, before sighing again.

'I guess I can wait to tell them,' Mr. Dickenson thought to himself, deciding not to tell them of what was to happen to them.


	5. Chapter Four

SlippingSanity : And here's another chapter for you all! Thank you readers and reviewers! I really appreciate it! Sorry for (once again) taking so so long with this chapter!

Disclaimer : I do not own...

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

...Deceased...No longer alive...

_'You two aren't...'_

...Departed this world...Expired...

_'This isn't a joke!...'_

...Returned home...Gone...

_'You two are...'_

...Sayonara...

_'You two are dead!'_

Max screamed aloud, his scream echoing off of the steel wals that surrounded them. The boy rose his hands, clutching the sides of his head as it shook from side to side. Tyson absently stroked the others blond hair, wondering if Max was thinking the same thing he was just thinking, if he was constantly hearing Kai's words in his head as well...

_'You two are dead!'_

Tyson squinted his eyes at the words, shaking his head from side to side in disbelief and sadness. Dead? No way! No way in hell! They were damn well alive, and Kai and Rei are just bastards who are screwing around _way_ too much!

...how good did it feel to cuss them out mentally? ...not as good as Tyson thought it felt. That did nothing more but raise his emotions higher and spark a small flame of anger.He ran his fingers through Max's hair still, attempting to calm the whimpering boy and himself, but it was no use. Max didn't respond and the feelings still ran through him. Max hiccoughed loudly. Tyson pulled his friend into a hug to comfort him, but still it was no use. Max didn't calm down. How could he? It's impossible to fetch water from a river that's ran dry.

"Damn Kai..." Tyson whispered aloud to himself, gripping Max tighter, tears slowly falling from his eyes, "damn him..."

Max lifted his head to look at his friend and saw how the tears slid down his cheeks as he glared before him. Max turned towards the direction of the glare, and glared as well. Ocean blue eyes fixed angrily on the two figures lying still on stretchers, covered with a thin white sheet. It was those two impost--no...it was _Max and Tyson_... lying there...all...dead-like. Max's eyes fell to the tile.

The two jumpped slightly at the sound of the door opening. A doctor entered the room, walking towards the two bodies.

"Poor boys..." He whispered, then he crossed his arms over his chest and shivered. "Man, it's freezing!" He yelled, his breath visible before all pairs of eyes in the room.

"Really?" Tyson asked, he and Max standing, "What's the temp?"

The doctor didn't answer him, he only walked past them and walked out of the door after examining the bodies.

"Well that was rude!" Tyson yelled, planting his hands on his hips, "Jerk off!"

Max nodded in agreement.

"Hey Tyson?"

Tyson blinked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you cold?"

Tyson looked in thought before responding.

"Not...in the...slightest..." He said, his voice dropping lower with each word. Tyson decided to test another thought in his mind. He inhaled deeply and blew. He saw nothing. No white puff of breath was visible. He looked over to Max, only to see he had the same reaction as himself.

"Y-You don't think..."

"It would explain what just happened..." Max answered, his eyes downcast.

Tyson shook his head rapidly. He wasn't going to believe such a thing. He was alive and he knew it! ...or at least he did before he tried a test, and walked through the wall.

He stopped short, looking all around at the hospital. People clad in all white walked around under a well lit ceiling, some with clipboards, some with trays, others carring nothing. They all seemed to be chatting with someone near them, all talking about the same thing:

The two boys in the room in critical condition, and the two other boys suffering from the grief.

"'Suffering from the grief'?" He heard a voice to his side. He didn't have to turn to see whom it was.

"Let's go."

Before the boys could walk any further, however, they were surrounded by a faint glow of light, blue surrounding Tyson, purple surrounding Max. They tried to reach the other, but it felt as though it was now use. Beams of light wrapped around their legs, their arms, and pushed down on their heads, dragging them into a wide, glowing whole on the floor.

Tyson and Max screamed as they fell in, the world now seeming so far away...and yet no one saw a thing.

* * *

Kai and Rei stood, walking past the adults and figures of athroity in their way. Kai snatched open the hospital room door, he and Rei walking out, anger evident in their strides. Who did everyone in that room believe they were? How dare they say that! They just didn't understand... 

The two boys walked into an empty room, closing the door behind them and locking it. Rei exhaled deeply, sliding against the locked door. He sat on the floor, bending one leg upward and resting his arm on it, his other leg straight and other arm supporting his weight. Kai sat to the opposite wall in the small room, his seating position the same as Rei's. The two sat silently, the sound of their breathing and the buzzing from the light on the roof the only things heard.

Mentally unstable? No. They were perfectly fine. They were as stable as two blocks stacked on top of one another. They weren't insane, they weren't!

"They don't understand," Rei spoke lowly, his golden orbs staring dully at the thin lines in between the tiles on the floor.

"Of course they don't," Kai responded, glaring at the roof as if it offended him in some way, "they don't see what we do. They can only believe what their eyes show them, and never the thin lines inbetween. That is humanity. If something can't be seen by others it isn't there. If it can't be proven to have exist, it does nor did not, and the handfull of people that do see the something that can't be seen, or have unwritten proof of something...well, you know."

"Are the ones dubbed 'mentally ill'," Rei scoffed, "How close-minded. Because we're given something that no one else has? Because we can see what they can't see? Heh, think they're jealous?" Rei joked bitterly.

"Yeah," Kai responded in the same bitter tone, rolling his eyes at the words they were told, "Maybe we should tell them 'Our bitbeast showed Tyson and Max to us!' Do you think they'll let us alone?" Kai asked, sarcasm dripping like acid through a thin sheet of metal.

"The perfect solution Kai! How _do_ you it?" Rei replied with sarcasm as well, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Haven't you heard, Rei? I'm a genius!" Kai closed his eyes and tossed his hand up in a careless manner before resting it back at his side, a small smile on his lips.

"Genius, huh? I beg to differ."

Rei and Kai turned towards the new voice in the room with them, a glare set on their faces. They had had enough of everyone in their hospital room and left, so this was most likely a nurse. Well she--

"Hiya guys!"

--was a _he_ with brunette hair, glasses, and a laptop under his arm that held a bitbeast within it, that was currently laughing.

"Chief?" Rei asked, confusion written in his voice and facial expression.

Said boy smiled, nodding.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Kenny's trapped bitbeast yelled, "I'm here too!"

"We know that Dizzi," Kenny sat down on the floor next to the raven haired boy.

"How did you get in here?" Kai asked, noticng the door behind Rei wsa locked and unopened.

"Oh that? I got in through the door behind the curtain," Kenny stood, moving the white curtain to the side to reveal another door. "Don't worry, I already locked it."

"Why are you in here?" Rei asked, following the Chief's movements as he returned to his seat next to him.

"Well, officially I'm here helping the staff look for you two," Kenny replied, pulling his legs up and resting his laptop in his lap, "but I'm not going to do that."

"Aw, is Kenny being a bad boy?" Dizzi teased.

"Then what are you gonna do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kenny smiled, "I'm here to help you guys!"


End file.
